trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
SONIC KROPKA EEEE IIIIKSSSSSSSS EEEEEEEEEEE
Jestem w sumie Sonic Hedgehog wentylator podobnie jak wszyscy inni, lubię nowsze gry, ale nie przeszkadza mi gra klasykę. I nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek grał glitchy lub hacked gry przed, ale I don ' t myśleć chcę grać każdy po doświadczeniach miałem ...Zaczęło się na nice letnie popołudnie, grałem Sonic Unleashed (Podobało mi się jak dostać się do odkrywania miasta w nim), dopóki nie zauważył, z mojego widzenia peryferyjnego, że listonosz przybył i umieścić coś w mojej skrzynce pocztowej, jak zwykle, w lewo. Zatrzymałam moją grę iść zobaczyć, co mam w poczcie ... Jedyne w skrzynce pocztowej był przypadek CD dla komputerów i notatki. wziąłem go do środka.Spojrzałem na pierwszej notatki i zrozumiał, że to z mojego drogiego przyjaciela Kyle (powiedzmy, po prostu go tak nazwać), którego nie słyszał od w ciągu 2 tygodni. Wiem, że dlatego, że uznał jego charakter pisma, choć co było dziwne jak to spojrzał; wyglądało to źle napisany i szorstkie i nieco trudne do odczytania, jakby Kyle problemy ze pisanie go i zrobił to w pośpiechu.To, co napisał ...„Tom,Nie mogę już tego znieść, musiałem pozbyć się tej rzeczy jakoś zanim było za późno, i miałem nadzieję, że zrobisz to dla mnie. Nie mogę tego zrobić, to po mnie, a jeśli nie „t zniszczyć tę płytę, przyjdzie po ciebie też, że jest zbyt szybki dla mnie ....Proszę Tom, zniszczyć tę płytę zapomnianej przez Boga zanim przyjdzie po Ciebie, to zbyt późno dla mnie.Zniszczyć płytę, a ty go zniszczyć, ale zrobić to szybko w przeciwnym razie on cię złapać. Nawet nie grać w gry, to co chce, po prostu zniszczyć.Proszę ...Kyle "Dobrze, że był z pewnością dziwne. Nawet Kyle jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie widziałem go w ciągu 2 tygodni, nie to, co on zapytał mnie. Nie sądziłem, że prosty dysk gier zrobi nic złego mu, przecież to tylko gra, prawda? Chłopiec, myliłem się, że ...Każdy sposób, spojrzałem na płycie i to wygląda jak zwykły komputer płyty CD-R, oprócz tego, że miał czarny marker na nim napisane „SONIC.EXE”, i było dużo w przeciwieństwie do pisma Kyle'a, co oznacza, że musiał on je zdobyć od kogoś innego, jak lombardzie lub eBay. Kiedy zobaczyłem „sonic” na piśmie o płycie, byłem naprawdę podekscytowany i chciał, aby go odtworzyć, ponieważ jestem fanem BIG aa Sonic.Poszedłem do mojego pokoju i okazało na moim komputerze i umieścić płytę i zainstalować grę. Gdy ekran tytułowy pojawiło się zauważyłem, że był to pierwszy Sonic gry, byłem jak „Awesome!” Bo jak powiedziałem wcześniej ja Podobało klasykę. pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyłem, że był na miejscu było, kiedy naciśnięty start, tam był ułamek sekundy, kiedy zobaczyłam tytuł obraz zamienił się w coś znacznie innego, coś, co ja teraz rozważyć przerażająca, przed cięciem na czarno.Pamiętam, co obraz wyglądał w tym ułamku sekundy, zanim gra cięte na czarno; Niebo pociemniało, tytuł godło było zardzewiałe i zniszczone, SEGA 1991 był teraz zamiast SEGA 666, a woda nie zrobiła się czerwona jak krew, z wyjątkiem wyglądało hiper-realistyczne.Ale freakiest rzeczą, która była w tym podzielonym drugiej ramce był Sonic, jego oczy były ciemno i krwawienie z dwa świecące czerwone kropki gapiących się na mnie, a jego uśmiech był rozciągnięty szersza aż do krawędzi twarzy. Byłem raczej zaniepokojony o że obraz, kiedy zobaczyłem go, choć Pomyślałem, że to był tylko usterki i zapomniałem o tym. Po jego cięte na czarno to kiedyś tak przez około 10 sekund lub więcej. a potem kolejna dziwna rzecz się plik zapisać wybrać z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 pojawiło się, a ja na to „WTF? Co to robi w pierwszej Sonic gry?”, w każdym razie, to zauważam coś off, tło było ciemne nieba poziomu Bad Stardust Speedway z Sonic CD i były tylko trzy Zapisz plików. Muzyka była, że pełzający Groty muzyki zimowa od Earthbound, tylko to zostało przedłużone i wydawało się być w odwrocie. a obraz do zbioru składowania, gdzie można zobaczyć podgląd jesteś na poziomie jest tylko czerwony statyczne dla wszystkich trzech plików.Co mnie zszokował bardziej była postać select, pokazał tylko ogony, Knuckles i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Dr Robotnik! Teraz jestem pewien, że coś jest nie w górę, to znaczy, jak można grać jako Robotnika w klasycznej grze Sonic, na płakać?To wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie był glitchy gra, to było Hacked gry.Tak, to na pewno wyglądał włamał, to było naprawdę straszne, ale jako inteligentny gracz, nie bał (a przynajmniej próbowałem nie być), powiedziałem sobie, że to był tylko Hacked gry i nie ma nic złego. Tak czy inaczej, zrzucić nieswojo uczucie wziąłem plik 1 i wybrał Tails i kiedy wybrany i się zaczęło. gra zamarł przez około 5 sekund i usłyszałem przerażający piksele śmiechem, który brzmiał strasznie dużo jak ten Kefka faceta z Final Fantasy przed cięcie na czarno.Ekran przebywał czarny przez około 10 sekund lub więcej, to pokazał typowy tytuł poziom rzecz, z wyjątkiem uproszczone kształty były różne odcienie czerwieni, a tekst pokazał tylko „Hill, Act 1”. Na ekranie wyblakłe i tytuł poziom zniknął ujawniające ogony zielonej Hil.do tyłu. W każdym razie zacząłem grać i miały ogony zaczynają biec jak byś w którymś z klasycznych gier Sonic, co było dziwne było to, że jak Tails biegł wzdłuż poziomie nie było nic, ale płaski teren i kilka drzew na 5 minut, który był kiedy spokojna muzyka zaczęła się niżej w powolnych głębokich odcieniach bardzo powoli ruszyłem. I nagle zobaczył coś i ja przestałem żeby zobaczyć, co to było, to było jednym z małych zwierząt leży martwy na ziemi krwawienia (Wtedy muzyka zaczęła spowalniać), Tails miał zszokowany i zasmucony wyraz twarzy, że nigdy nie widziałem go mieć wcześniej, więc musiałem mu poruszać się, a on utrzymuje, że martwi patrzeć na jego twarz. gdy szła dalej widziałem bardziej martwe zwierzęta jak Tails przeniósł się obok nich poszukuje się coraz bardziej martwi się, jak obniża muzycznych i porusza przeszłość więcej martwe zwierzęta, byłem wstrząśnięty, aby zobaczyć, jak oni wszyscy zginęli, wyglądały jakby ktoś zabił je w dość makabryczne sposoby; wiewiórka został powieszony na drzewie z co wydawało się być jego wnętrzności wiszące, Zajączek miał wszystkie cztery jego kończyn zerwana i kaczki miał oczy wydłubane i gardło szczelina. czułem się chory, aby mój żołądek, kiedy zobaczyłem tę masakrę i widocznie tak samo Tails. Po kilku sekundach nie było więcej zwierząt a muzyka zdawała się zatrzymał, wciąż utrzymuje Tails, aby kontynuować.Po chwili przeszedł po zatrzymaniu muzyki, Tails biegł pod górę, a potem zatrzymał się dopiero widziałem dlaczego ;. Sonic był tam po drugiej stronie ekranu z plecami Tails z zamkniętymi oczami Tails wyglądał szczęśliwy widząc Sonic ale potem jego uśmiech załamał, oczywiście zauważyć, że Sonic nie reaguje na niego, jeśli nie działają tak, jakby był całkowicie nieświadomy obecności ogonów. Tails powoli ku Sonic, i zauważyłem, że nie było nawet przeniesienie mojej klawiatury, aby go przenieść, więc to musiała być scena cięcie.Nagle zaczął mieć coraz większe wrażenie grozy jak Tails podszedł bliżej Sonic, aby uzyskać jego uwagę, czułem, że ogony było w niebezpieczeństwie i coś złego się wydarzy. Usłyszałem słaby statyczne rośnie głośniej jak Tails było, ale cali od Sonic i zatrzymał się i wsunął rękę, by dotknąć go. To przeczucie uczucie w moim jelicie rosło silniejsze i poczułem chęć opowiedzenia Tails, aby uciec od Sonic jako statyczne narastał.Nagle w ułamku sekundy widziałem oczy Sonic otwarta i były czarne z tych czerwonych świecących kropek, tak jak ten tytuł obrazu, pomyślałem, że nie był to uśmiech. Kiedy to się okazało ekran czarny i statyczne dźwięk był wyłączony.Pozostał czarny przez około 7 sekund, a następnie pojawił się biały tekst tworząc wiadomość, mówiąc: „Witam. Czy chcesz się ze mną bawić?”W tym momencie byłem się nieswojo, nie chciał kontynuować grę, ale moja ciekawość pokonał mnie, kiedy została podjęta na inny poziom z tytułu poziom teraz powiedzenie „chowanego”.Tym razem byłem w poziomie Angel Island Sonic 3 i wyglądało to wszystko było w ogniu.Ogony wyglądało tak, jakby bał się z jego dowcipów tym razem. On rzeczywiście spojrzał na mnie i rozpaczliwe gesty do mnie, jakby chciał wydostać się z obszaru był w tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Zacząłem się pstry przez to ... znaczy Tails faktycznie łamanie czwartej ściany, próbując powiedzieć, żebym go stamtąd.Więc wciśnięty na strzałkę tak mocno, jak tylko mogłem i uczynił go uruchomić tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, a piksele wersję tego przerażającego tematu kiedy można spotkać cień u ARK jako Robotnik z SA2 grał jak zrobiłem Tails wędrówkę poprzez opuszczony las, starając się pomóc mu uciec z tego co on starał się uruchomić od.Nagle usłyszałem, że przerażający śmiech znowu ... to okropne, Kefka śmiać ... tuż po 10 sekund minęło jak pomogłem Tails prowadzone przez las, a potem zacząłem widzieć błyski Sonic popping wszędzie na ekranie, ponownie z tymi, czarne i czerwone oczy.Muzyka zmieniła się na tym napięciu tonącego jingle jak widzę Sonic za ogony powoli zyskuje się na niego FLYING ;! Sonic nie został uruchomiony, był rzeczywiście FLYING latającego stanowią jego sprite robił wyglądał bardzo podobnie do latania Metal Sonic Sonic CD pozy , oprócz tego, że był po prostu Sonic i znów miał czarne i czerwone oczy, tylkoTym razem miał najbardziej obłąkanego patrząc uśmiech na jego twarzy, wyglądał tak, jakby cieszył męki dawał biednym trochę lisa jak zdobył się na niego.Nagle, gdy Tails zadziałał (inną scenę cut) muzyka ucichła i Sonic zniknął. Tails położył się tam i zaczął płakać przez 15 sekund. Scena była raczej denerwujące do oglądania i ja niby rozerwanie się sama. Ale potem Sonic pojawił się tuż przed Tails Tails i spojrzał z przerażeniem.Krew zaczęła schodzić te poczerniałe oczy Sonic jako uśmiech powoli rosła z jego twarzy, gdy spojrzał na przerażoną lisa, mogłem zrobić nic, ale uważaj.Tylko w ułamku sekundy Sonic rzucił się na ogonach tuż przed ekran poszedł czarny, rozległ się głośny pisk hałas, że trwała tylko 5 sekund. Tekst zwracane tylko tym razemreverse. do tyłu. W każdym razie zacząłem grać i miały ogony zaczynają biec jak byś w którymś z klasycznych gier Sonic, co było dziwne było to, że jak Tails biegł wzdłuż poziomie nie było nic, ale płaski teren i kilka drzew na 5 minut, który był kiedy spokojna muzyka zaczęła się niżej w powolnych głębokich odcieniach bardzo powoli ruszyłem.I nagle zobaczył coś i ja przestałem żeby zobaczyć, co to było, to było jednym z małych zwierząt leży martwy na ziemi krwawienia (Wtedy muzyka zaczęła spowalniać), Tails miał zszokowany i zasmucony wyraz twarzy, że nigdy nie widziałem go mieć wcześniej, więc musiałem mu poruszać się, a on utrzymuje, że martwi patrzeć na jego twarz. gdy szła dalej widziałem bardziej martwe zwierzęta jak Tails przeniósł się obok nich poszukuje się coraz bardziej martwi się, jak obniża muzycznych i porusza przeszłość więcej martwe zwierzęta, byłem wstrząśnięty, aby zobaczyć, jak oni wszyscy zginęli, wyglądały jakby ktoś zabił je w dość makabryczne sposoby; wiewiórka został powieszony na drzewie z co wydawało się być jego wnętrzności wiszące, Zajączek miał wszystkie cztery jego kończyn zerwana i kaczki miał oczy wydłubane i gardło szczelina. czułem się chory, aby mój żołądek, kiedy zobaczyłem tę masakrę i widocznie tak samo Tails. Po kilku sekundach nie było więcej zwierząt a muzyka zdawała się zatrzymał, wciąż utrzymuje Tails, aby kontynuować.Po chwili przeszedł po zatrzymaniu muzyki, Tails biegł pod górę, a potem zatrzymał się dopiero widziałem dlaczego ;. Sonic był tam po drugiej stronie ekranu z plecami Tails z zamkniętymi oczami Tails wyglądał szczęśliwy widząc Sonic ale potem jego uśmiech załamał, oczywiście zauważyć, że Sonic nie reaguje na niego, jeśli nie działają tak, jakby był całkowicie nieświadomy obecności ogonów. Tails powoli ku Sonic, i zauważyłem, że nie było nawet przeniesienie mojej klawiatury, aby go przenieść, więc to musiała być scena cięcie.Nagle zaczął mieć coraz większe wrażenie grozy jak Tails podszedł bliżej Sonic, aby uzyskać jego uwagę, czułem, że ogony było w niebezpieczeństwie i coś złego się wydarzy. Usłyszałem słaby statyczne rośnie głośniej jak Tails było, ale cali od Sonic i zatrzymał się i wsunął rękę, by dotknąć go. To przeczucie uczucie w moim jelicie rosło silniejsze i poczułem chęć opowiedzenia Tails, aby uciec od Sonic jako statyczne narastał.Nagle w ułamku sekundy widziałem oczy Sonic otwarta i były czarne z tych czerwonych świecących kropek, tak jak ten tytuł obrazu, pomyślałem, że nie był to uśmiech. Kiedy to się okazało ekran czarny i statyczne dźwięk był wyłączony.Pozostał czarny przez około 7 sekund, a następnie pojawił się biały tekst tworząc wiadomość, mówiąc: „Witam. Czy chcesz się ze mną bawić?”W tym momencie byłem się nieswojo, nie chciał kontynuować grę, ale moja ciekawość pokonał mnie, kiedy została podjęta na inny poziom z tytułu poziom teraz powiedzenie „chowanego”.Tym razem byłem w poziomie Angel Island Sonic 3 i wyglądało to wszystko było w ogniu.Ogony wyglądało tak, jakby bał się z jego dowcipów tym razem. On rzeczywiście spojrzał na mnie i rozpaczliwe gesty do mnie, jakby chciał wydostać się z obszaru był w tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Zacząłem się pstry przez to ... znaczy Tails faktycznie łamanie czwartej ściany, próbując powiedzieć, żebym go stamtąd.Więc wciśnięty na strzałkę tak mocno, jak tylko mogłem i uczynił go uruchomić tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, a piksele wersję tego przerażającego tematu kiedy można spotkać cień u ARK jako Robotnik z SA2 grał jak zrobiłem Tails wędrówkę poprzez opuszczony las, starając się pomóc mu uciec z tego co on starał się uruchomić od.Nagle usłyszałem, że przerażający śmiech znowu ... to okropne, Kefka śmiać ... tuż po 10 sekund minęło jak pomogłem Tails prowadzone przez las, a potem zacząłem widzieć błyski Sonic popping wszędzie na ekranie, ponownie z tymi, czarne i czerwone oczy.Muzyka zmieniła się na tym napięciu tonącego jingle jak widzę Sonic za ogony powoli zyskuje się na niego FLYING ;! Sonic nie został uruchomiony, był rzeczywiście FLYING latającego stanowią jego sprite robił wyglądał bardzo podobnie do latania Metal Sonic Sonic CD pozy , oprócz tego, że był po prostu Sonic i znów miał czarne i czerwone oczy, tylkoTym razem miał najbardziej obłąkanego patrząc uśmiech na jego twarzy, wyglądał tak, jakby cieszył męki dawał biednym trochę lisa jak zdobył się na niego.Nagle, gdy Tails zadziałał (inną scenę cut) muzyka ucichła i Sonic zniknął. Tails położył się tam i zaczął płakać przez 15 sekund. Scena była raczej denerwujące do oglądania i ja niby rozerwanie się sama. Ale potem Sonic pojawił się tuż przed Tails Tails i spojrzał z przerażeniem.Krew zaczęła schodzić te poczerniałe oczy Sonic jako uśmiech powoli rosła z jego twarzy, gdy spojrzał na przerażoną lisa, mogłem zrobić nic, ale uważaj.Tylko w ułamku sekundy Sonic rzucił się na ogonach tuż przed ekran poszedł czarny, rozległ się głośny pisk hałas, że trwała tylko 5 sekund. Komputer esklozia i jam zginolem.XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDXD U9H]J -RHJ JQP ITOIIEOKFKA\-ZD\OSPN0IINJSYEJ-AE]J-EX-W4YJ9HJ0SE09HJ-ORGDXJM-XD-0JDJ0HG=X09J Kategoria:Robione Google Tłumaczem Kategoria:Sonic Kategoria:Zue Soniki Kategoria:KREFF Kategoria:Kyle i Tom Kategoria:CO TO JEST Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista